Erika Juno
Erika Juno is the deuteragonist in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. When speaking, she is voiced by Chiara Zanni and her singing voice is provided by Alana Da Fonseca . She mistakenly goes to Camp Royalty for the summer holidays and joins a band called Rock 'n Royals. Story Erika Juno is a famous rock star who decides to cancel her tour to go to Camp Pop, since she has been feeling lonely. She feels like she has no real friends. However, Erika's spot at Camp Pop was mixed up with Princess Courtney's spot at Camp Royalty, and she is sent there by mistake. After listening to Lady Anne's welcome speech, she meets her roommates, Princesses Aubray and Genevieve. Princess Olivia, the strongest soprano in the Camp Royalty choir, disliked her from their encounter at the camp: as Erika put down her guitar case, the princess tripped over it. Erika immediately realized that there had been a mix-up so she let Lady Anne knew about it, but with no success. To fit in the new environment she had to deal with, she decided to wear a ballgown like the other princesses. Lady Anne and Clive were very impressed by Erika's singing skills and convinced her to help Camp Royalty win the sing off. With a voice like hers, Lady Anne was sure that she would beat Finn Oxford's kids and make Camp Pop close for good. One day, when she was practising with the other princesses, Olivia became angry because Erika sang louder than all the others. The princess made Erika upset by calling her a one-hit wonder and suggesting her to go to Camp Diva", so she ran away before anyone can see her crying. As she left Camp Royalty, she stopped halfway because she overheard Princess Courtney was sadly singing to herself while walking along the shore of the private island. The two girls introduced themselves to each other and started talking about the pros and cons of the mix-up. In the end, they decided to keep things the way they were and promised to see each other at the sing off. When Erika found out Clive had bribed one of the three judges to make sure Camp Royalty would win, she first told all the other royalty kids, then went to Camp Pop with Aubray and Genevieve to tell Courtney about what she had discovered. The plan they come up with was to sing a completely new song all together so the judges wouldn't be able to choose a winning camp. At the sing off, two out of the three judges couldn't decide the result, but when the third one (who was bribed by Clive) proclaimed Camp Royalty the winner, Finn Oxford and Lady Anne interrupted, deciding to make both camps win and also announcing that starting from the following summer, the two camps would merge. Everyone was very happy about the decision. Erika and Courtney decided that the next year they will be roommates. Physical Appearance Casual Wear 1st vlcsnap-2015-09-25-00h00m20s219.png|Casual Wear vlcsnap-2015-09-25-00h11m55s972.png|At Camp Royalty Erikafinalpop.png|Popstar outfit erika-mvoutfit.JPG|Casual Outfit 2 We first meet Erika when she's wearing her casual outfit and her hair tied in an intricate updo. Her top is dark blue with a flower print, and it seems to have two layers, the upper one being transparent black. She has a silver belt and a pair of long jeans. Her heels are really similar to Courtney's ones. She wears a pair of pink star-shaped earrings and a silver bracelet. Princess Wear As a princess, she wears a ballgown composed by a sleeveless blue top with silver and pink gems, a short silver skirt and a light blue, longer one. She starts wearing a big silver necklace with pink gems. Popstar Look At the sing off, her dress hasn't changed, but she's wearing her hair completely loose with pink headphones connected to a microphone. When Courtney transforms both her and Erika's outfits, she's wearing the same top but her skirt is a short blue one and we can see that she's wearing a pair of bright pink boots. Her necklace also changes colors, turning bright pink, and the gems on it turn white. Casual Wear 2nd In the music video for "What If I Shine (Remix)", she wears the same outfit her first casual wear, but its color is different. The top is a dark pink inner with flower printed on it and then the black net jacket type top which cover the printed designs. At the bottom her jeans is light pink in color with designs over it. She wears this with silver sandals, a pair of star-shaped pink color earrings, and a black bracelet on the right hand. Quotes *''"I mean, I was just trying to lighten up the song, but Olivia wasn't having any of it."'' *''"Music can be really competitive."'' *''"I think you'll really like Camp Royalty. I mean, I thought it was gonna be awful, but some of the people I've met are really awesome."'' *''"Nope. Not a princess"'' *''"Yeah, right. And when do we get to ride the centaurs?"'' *''"Wow. That was a bold move, Princess!"'' *''"The future of Camp Royalty and Camp Pop is on the line."'' *''"Having the spotlight to yourself can get kinda lonely. You're surrounded by tons of people but no one really feels like your friend"'' *''"I... I need to get out of here"'' *''"Fine. You want to go down in flames? Be my guest!"'' *'(Clive: "You're a... princess?")' "That's what my mom keeps telling me!" *i'm only a teenager. *'(Olivia: are we clear) 'crystal. *''Maybe I think I'm actually done with the whole popstar solo.'' Personalty Erika is kind-hearted, loving, caring, supportive, and friendly nature girl. She is very intelligent, talented, smart and a perfectionist. She can also be quite stubborn or insensitive when her ego is boosted, as seen in her interactions with Princess Olivia. She learns the value of being part of a group, prompting her to start a band and end her career as a solo act. Relationships Gallery Songs * When You're a Princess * Unlock Your Dreams * Finale Mash Up * Gotta Get to Camp (Reprise) * What If I Shine Remix Trivia *She is very popular among young campers at Camp Pop. *Erika has a mother whom she mentioned to Clive when he asked her if she was a princess. *She has her hair open and down in the book pictures. Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Rock 'n Royals Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:American Characters Category:Teresa's Roles